Kumori Sol
This micronation has declared serious intention to become an independant/soverign nation if and when the situation ever happens to allow for this . "In our opinion we are a legitimate nation"~King Richard B.Nicholai,JR. KumoriSol KumoriSol is a Micronation that describes it's self as a Port-Nation using Nassau between 1650 and 1730 and the 'republic of pirates' that was there around that time as an example of what they mean. Their history starts in late 2007 just a little more then ten years before their claimed official founding date, having been a part of a less serious micronation which claimed it's self to be a kingdom in a uninhabited woodland just outside of the city borders in the hometown of King Richard B Nicholai Jr. After many arguments between KumoriSol's King and the leadership of the less serious (now extinct) 'kingdom' Richard had convinced several others to create a new micronation that would be seperate from the previous 'kingdom' , however at this time not named KumoriSol. Upon establishment of this new micronation the former kingdom declared the nation a 'nation of pirates' accusing them of many crimes and themes often associated with piracy, not arguing or refuting this fact.Over the course of the next ten years, the nation had it's challanges and setbacks such as most that broke away with King Richard had abandonded the plans for KumoriSol, leaving the King left to find those that would be interested in helping. With all but Richard having abandoned this project nation, it was very quickly placed on the back burner for a few years not being rekindled until an article on Google had caught his attention after being disgruntled with his normal life, He began to make plans with two friends to bring this nation back to life. Starting the planing process in September of 2017 with his best friend Richard began the newly revived KumoriSol with naming it as it as 'KumoriSOl Empire' which did not last long due to the strict social ettiquite implied, the next expiriments would also produce failed results in which caused the micronation to be reformed into 'KumoriSol' as it stands today. Through out their many reforms they have made 'treaties of recognition' with other micronations which is claimed to be proof of the micronation's recognised existance, all though not entirely necessary, with the reformations of KumoriSol the physical treaty it's self also was revised until they reached what is termed as a letter of recognition, not requiring a signature from the nation that KumoriSol is recognizing, however is rather proof of KumoriSol's recognition of said micronation. Today KumoriSol is governed by 'The Court of KumoriSol' otherwise known as 'The Court' which is comprised of an unknown actual number of participants, holding titles of Lord/Lady of the court, Keeper of the codex, carrier of the codex, member of the court. purporting that PiritaKing otherwise known as King of the Court being the official title of Richard B Nicholai Jr. The Court is acredited with creation of The PiritaCodex of KumoriSol, the official 'constitution' and legal document of the micronation, this document is considered to be a living document as it is routinely updated and amended with new information as needed. Camps and Landclaims Camps are either permanet or temporary claims of KumoriSOl often times being no more then the size of one house or small area, some of the permanet camps are listed in the infobox as capitol city.